Phoenix Wright: Attorney in Training
by TheAverageTactician
Summary: This fanfic happens after Phoenix's graduation from Ivy University and his training with Mia Fey. Also contains some Mia x Phoenix! Rated T for extra-safety.


**DISCLAIMER**

I do not own any of the characters from ANY of the Ace Attorney games and do not claim to own any. This story happens not long (about 30 minutes after graduation is when it starts) after Phoenix "Feenie" Wright graduates from the college he attended, Ivy University. All, or at least most of this story is NON-CANON and should not be taken as a true part of the Ace Attorney series. I will only make up very few characters, like Sam and Andre. **This story does contain spoilers, so beware.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Pickup**

* * *

 **AN: Oh goody. Starting off with an author's note. Whatever. To be honest, I'd rather be reading things like these than writing, but my creativity has built up again so it's time to release it in the story. Please review and tell me what's good and bad with it so I can fix it in later chapters. For those who don't know/didn't read the disclaimer at the top, Feenie is Phoenix's nickname during college by Iris/Dahlia. Nick is also Phoenix's nickname.**

Phoenix was strolling along with his friends Sam and Andre out of the academy, all three with their degrees. Phoenix was wearing the shirt made by Dahlia, his red scarf, and his doctor mask thing. He look kind of weird with the mask on.

"So Nick, now that it's all over, what're you gonna do?" Sam asked.

"Dunno...I guess I should find a job, or look into-" Phoenix was replying as Andre cut him off.

"After college is like a one week chill period, bruh. Find a girl to chill wi-"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Phoenix began bawling.

Sam shot Andre a look. "C'mon, you know he just got over the trial...and finding out that Dahlia tried to..." He decided to not say anymore to not upset his friend more.

Andre shrugged. "He's gotta get over her sometime..."

"B-but we're madly in love..." Phoenix said weakly.

Andre and Sam decided to not inadvertently torture their friend anymore.

"Just try to forget her, ok? Thinking about her too much will make it hurt even more." Sam said sympathetically.

Phoenix sighed as he remembered the moments they had, the teddy bear she gave him, the food she made him...

"He said stop thinking about her, Nick!" Andre exclaimed, cutting off Phoenix's thoughts.

After Phoenix had dried his face from the tears, they walked out of the gates to the academy.

"SAYONARA, IVY UNIVERSITY! I'LL NEVER MISS YOU!" Andre felt it was necessary to shout this, while Phoenix and Sam joined in.

The three laughed afterward.

As they were about to go their separate ways, a car drove up to them and a woman came out. She had amazing brown hair, and when she took of her shades, they revealed her gorgeous eyes. It was enough to stop any man, no matter what he was doing, right in his tracks. She looked at Phoenix and smiled. She looked familiar to him.

"Congrats, Phoenix Wright!" She exclaimed happily.

"Yo Nick, who's your lady friend? And why haven't you told me about her?" Andre asked.

Phoenix facepalmed. Andre was basically a smarter Larry Butz without the foot in mouth syndrome...

"Andre...this was my DEFENSE ATTORNEY, Mia Fey!"

"Oh." Unlike Larry, Phoenix thought, he knew when enough was enough.

"Why're you even here, Mia?"

"Mr. Wright, you said you wanted to become a lawyer, correct?"

"Uh, yeah...?"

"After you graduated."

Phoenix realized she meant she wanted to train him NOW.

"Uh...I just graduated...normally there's like a week break before we actually get a-"

She picked him up by his shirt and threw his doctor's mask away and proceeded to throw him in the car. He was briefly dazed, as his head hit the top of the car when he slammed into the back.

"Okay, Mr. Wright. I have a case coming up so just sit tight."

Phoenix nodded as Mia drove. He began nodding off to sleep...until Mia drove over a speed bump.

"Sorry."

"..."

 **AN: I'm pretty sure Grossberg doesn't exist.**

"Can you just drop me off at my house?" Phoenix inquired.

"That'll waste too much precious time."

She stopped at the court and left Phoenix in the car. He waited around. A while. Even longer. He got so bored that he figured out how many seconds it takes for the light to go from green to yellow.

Phoenix sighed as he looked at his clothes. He missed Dahlia. He soon began to daydream about her...her beautiful red hair...her innocent eyes...

Mia open the car door.

"Hey, Wright. I won the case!"

Phoenix smiled. "That's great! But... where now?"

"The Fey and Co. Law Offices."

"Ah... Ok."

They soon arrived at said law company. Mia sat down at her desk, while Phoenix sat on the couch. He looked around. The room was pretty basic, but there were tons of books and files on the shelves. There was also an office plant who had a name tag that read "Charley." Huh.

"Welcome to Fey and Co., Wright. You're the newest member."

Phoenix's excitement built up incredibly quickly. He tore off his doctor mask and began bouncing up and down.

"YAHOOO!"

Mia laughed at her now employee. "Yep. Welcome to the team."

"When do I start?!"

Mia liked her pupil's enthusiasm. "You start tomorrow at nine. Sharp. No exceptions."

Phoenix nodded. He couldn't wait until tomorrow.

"One thing, Phoenix. You'll call me Chief, and you will stay Phoenix."

"Sure thing, Mi-I mean Chief."

He walked out of the building and headed home. _Wow!_ Phoenix thought, _Me, Phoenix Wright, Attorney in Training!_

He walked into his house and got in bed. It was already ten o'clock. The case took up a lot of time. He got in bed, grabbed his teddy bear (Feenie the Weenie, his friends always called him) and fell asleep.


End file.
